Reader x saiyans
by Zoegts
Summary: You will have the dating experience with saiyans. And how you meet and fall in love


Scroll down till you see your saiyan crush you would like to date and meet. And enjoy the experience

The saiyans await you dears

This isn't going to have smut. But I may change my mind and post it on another story. But for l ow this is smut free, enjoy.

Goku x lost saiyan

\--(it was noon)

You were walking in town with your shopping, it was very heavy and you had to take a break. So you sat down on the bench. Staring into the sky relaxing, you hear a man walking through the crowd huffing a puffing out of breath, he jogged and then stop at the same bench i was sitting at. he sat down breathing in exhaustion, he looked over to you.

hes ebony eyes sparkled as they looked over at yours. he opend his mouth to speak.

g: do i know you from somewhere?

you looked at him confused, he did look kinda familiar a swell.

you : umm...im not sure.

g: oh ok, well my name is goku. nice to meet you.

that name, goku rang a bell but ever so slightly. wasnt enough to bring back the memory.

g: hi, goku. my name is y/n, nice to meet you to.

g: y/n hmm very nice name..are you hungry?

you look at him and blushed.*

you: yes i am a little hungry.

g: well come with me i have the perfect food place here! thats if you want to go...

you: i am delighted to come, goku.

g: Great!, follow me

you get up from the bench and follow goku, he led you through town and too a very isolated spot.

you: where is it?

g: you will see, know...hold my hand.

you: w-what?!

g: hold my hand, trust me y/n

he places his hands out in front of me. i hesitate at first but looking into his eyes again makes me trust him.

i take his hand and he smiles. he grabs around my weist and carries me.

you: w-what?!

g: hold on!

he fly's into the sky carrying me safely in his angel arms. i watch as his hair flows and so calm.

i look down to see the view of the sunset hit the town.

he smiles at you.

g: beautiful isnt it y/n

you: yea its wonderful.

he flys towards to the building and puts me down softly on my feet.

and opend the door.

g: after you my lady.

you: aww thank you

he follows you inside, you look around amazed. as you never been there before.

a young blonde lady walked over to goku and you.

hey #18

18: hey..goku, so you want a table for you and your lady?

g: yes please.

18: right this way

we followed 18 to a romantic table with candles lit.

you sit down looking at goku

you: thanks so much goku.

goku smiled*

g: so what do you want y/n?

you: hmmm ill have a burger

18: ok, and you goku?

g: i want the same thank you 18

18: right away.

18 smiles at you both and walks to the kitchen.

you both laughed together on the table and learning more about yourselves.

goku and you knew right away who you both were, the old memory's came back.

you and goku did this before as kids...

18 came back with 2 burgers and places them on the table.

gyou: thank you

18 leaves you to alone.

and you both eat the food.

goku looks at you with teary eyes*

g: ive missed you...

you get up and hug goku*

you: ive missed you to.

vegeta x strong saiyan friend

you and vegeta have been friends for years on end and have battled on battle working together as a team, vegeta always flirted with you and you of course flirt back to him but would always carry on with life and play around with vegeta. like cat and mouse.

You were both sitting down on the sofa chatting and flirting*

You: hey vegeta, remember the first time we met?

Vegeta: of course I do, the luckiest day of my life.

Flashback*

You were in the park on planet Vegeta as a kid and was playing on the slide and having lost of fun. Until a gang of boys and girls took over the park and bullied you. You were so scared and lonely. Until the young prince arrived

V:hey stop picking on her!!

The gang backed off as Vegeta gave them a icy glare.

And they ran off somewhere else.

V: that's right! And don't let me see you again!

You look at Vegeta in hope.

Vegeta walks over to you in a heroic way.

V: are you ok?

You: y-yes thank you.

V: those lot. Just Egnor them and if they do push you over the edge just yell my name...Vegeta!

You: Vegeta...the prince! *bows*

V: no need to bow my lady.

Back to normal time

V: ha...yes I played hero for my princess

You: haha princess...I am the warrior here mr prince.

You both laughed.

V: good times

You: good times indeed.

You both cuddles on the sofa and talked some more about there past. And both dozed off to sleep.

Trunks. X cutie

You were working at capsule Corp in the office. And talking to Bulma about the materials she needed ordered.

She needed all sorts of metals and gasses and wires to work her new experiment that was secret to us.

We obviously are banned to go and walk into her lab and nose around at her inventions.

Bulma was finally finished listing the materials and walked off to her lab.

I type on the computer and look at the list of things she needs and ordered them immediately.

After I was done I got up from my chair and felt a little dizzy. I felt my head and I was hot. I went to drink my coffee to boost my energy but I missed and fallen to the ground.

I hear someone running down the hall towards me and checking if I'm ok.

T: are you ok!?

Trunks reads the name on my badge*

T: y/n, can you hear me!?

You: hmm? Yes..

Opens eyes to see a handsome young man with light purple hair...it was bulmas son!!

T: can you get up?

Y/n : yes...

rushes to get up*

T: take it slow!!

Trunks supported my hands and arms to get up from the ground* I see master Bulma run over to me and trunks.

B: my goodness! Y/n are you ok!? What happened!

T: she collapsed..

Bulma and trunks both got you up on your feet.

But You pass out in trunks arms*

While you were on conscious Bulma set you on a bed in her lab to test your health. And trunks sitting next to you concern. You woken up as trunks looked worried for you.

T: mom...she's awake!

Bulma walks to me and checks my temperature and eyes.

B: you passed you because you were exhausted...not enough sleep or eating it seems...

T: y/n that's bad for you. You need your rest ya know.

And since that day, trunks always was looking out for you in your office. And making sure you get rest and food.

Gohan X rage

You were in a fight with your rival at high school. (Same school as gohan)

You was so angry and lost control, you beat them up...more than you should of done.

You were in the principles office speaking to him.

Principle: y/n I do not want to see such behaviour from you again!

You: but..it's not my fault...

Principle: hush! Of course it is! If you would have stopped and walked away and spoken to me sooner than you wouldn't of gotten a detention! , but don't worry (ur rival name) will get the same punishment as well! Know y/n you better not do this again or you will have to leave this school!

Y/n : I won't do it again I promise

Principle: good, now go!

Y/n: yes principle

You walk out the room and start running through the corridor past all the teens, including gohan. You were in tears and ran into the toilet.

You locked yourself in a toilet and sat down crying without much sound.

Afterwards of alone time. You stepped out the door and saw a young man standing there it was Gohan.

Gohan: hey! Are you ok y/n

Y/n: y-yea

Gohan: I saw you earlier, in a state.i want to make sure your ok know.

Y:n: yes I'm good know. Back then I wasn't.

Gohan: I know... (Hugs you)

You blush and thank him for the concern.

After you talked about each other for a while. You didn't rlly know each other that well but you knew each other's name from classes they shared.

And since that day you and him become the closest of friends and gohan made sure you smiled through out the whole week of school.

I hope your liked this :) if you did be sure to leave a vote _ thanks xx

I will do the next part as soon as I get more votes


End file.
